第二場夢
第二場夢 是一個在 新加入的 系列任務，為被偷走的夢以及Natah的延續。 這是第一個 劇場版的系列任務，對於Tenno的誕生，Sentients和Stalker扮演著重要的角色。 任务概述: 警告: 前方的内容含有大量剧透. 建议先进行任务, 再进行阅读. 第二场梦会在完成Natah任务, 并且收到lotus发来的邮件之后自动开始. 这个任务可以在星图面板中被激活. 过场动画: The Metting(会议) 这个任务的过场动画可以在The Second Dream的数据库中找到. 动画开始, stalker会走向一个被Sentients包围的平台. 当他走到平台中央, 凭空出现的声音向他说起Stalker的复仇缘由以及无法杀死的Tenno(原文: Seeming immortality 即 "貌似永生") 画面一转, Stalker落在了一个被斩断的loki头颅旁, 那个声音又提到, tenno的"本源"被lotus隐藏了起来, 并且告诉Stalker, 他已经在"苍穹之宫"里找到了本源(原文: "womb in the sky" 天空中的子宫╮(╯▽╰)╭). 那个声音利用他的力量赐予了Stalker新的装甲和一把巨大的长剑以便他完成任务. 当Stalker询问那个声音的身份, 得到的回答是, Hunhow, Sentient的灭世者(hunhow, Sentient destroyer of worlds). 偷取Grineer档案: Umbriel, 天王星 此任务需要Archwing Lotus联络tenno并且警告他们Sentient Hunhow已经潜入了她的意识. 她还提到Hunhow想利用Stalker去摧毁Reservoir(原意储存罐), 即被lotus所隐藏的tenno的弱点. tenno会被送到天王星上进行一项间谍任务窃取Grineer持有的一份关于Hunhow的文档. Hunhow正是被他们挖掘出并释放的. 任务中, 三个数据必须都被成功窃取, 否则任务失败. 第一个数据揭示了Grineer挖出了Hunhow的一些碎片, 而他可以通过意志来控制这些碎片. Lotus认为Hunhow正是通过同样的方式入侵了她的意识. 第二个数据已经被入侵并腐化了, Lotus恳求Tenno寻找另一个数据. 这时Hunhow忽然出现, 并且表示愿意"修复"Lotus. 然而Lotus拒绝了Hunhow, 并且表示他永远不会找到Tenno的"本源". 然而Hunhow在入侵她的意识之后已经得知了tenno"本源"的所在地. 最后一个数据是一段给Lotus的个人信息. Lotus让tenno先行撤退, 并且表示她需要联系发信人. 寻找Sentient碎片: Trinculo, 天王星 此任务需要Archwing Lotus担心Hunhow可能会偷听她的声音, 同时告诉tenno她收到的信息说某人可以提供帮助. 但是她并没有说出是谁, 因为她不信任发信者. 之后她将tenno送到了天王星的Trinculo去寻找Sentient的碎片. Tenno刚抵达任务地点, 帮助者就表明了身份, 正是Alad V. Alda V声称他拥有tenno所需要的知识. 虽然以前双方是敌对立场, 但是Alad V让Tenno与他合作来面对更大的威胁, Sentient. 潜入水下并且抵达Orokin的船只遗骸之后, Alad V拒绝继续引导Tenno, 而是要求Tenno在挖掘现场附近帮他寻找碎片. 只有在玩家接近目标的时候, 他才会提供一些信息. 真正的目标在一个被岩石封死的隧道后面. 摧毁岩石就可以找到一条通往一个巨大的水下洞穴的路. Sentient遗迹就在洞内. 从洞中出发, 浮出水面, 就可以找到一件遗物, Lotus可以利用它来读取她"父亲"的记忆. 当Tenno触碰遗物的时候, Lotus看到了一个充满迷惑的Stalker的身影. 然后她就发现她中了陷阱. 一旦触碰遗物, Hunhow可以就通过它看到Reservoir的所在, 并且Stalker已经正在去往那的路上了. Alad V让Tenno尽快返回撤离点. 当玩家到达撤离点, 任务就会结束. 跟随Stalker: Neso, 海王星 回到船上之后, Alad V质问Lotus什么是Reservoir, 以及那是否就是Tenno的弱点. 而Lotus告诉Alad V, 他已经得到了他应得的. Alad V反驳Tenno是他的一项投资, 他有权力看到最后. 下一个任务地点在Neso, 海王星上的一个Corpus前哨基地. 很明显, 遗物告诉Hunhow去往Resorvior的路会经过这个前哨基地, 而为了达到目的, Hunhow需要Stalker. 到达目标点之后, 就会出现一个Orokin的传送门, Alad V叫他们"虚空之门". 一旦进入虚空之门, Stalker就会消失, 传送门也会崩坏. 而Sentient的全视使(Conculyst)和武装使(Battalyst)就会出现. 玩家必须击败这种拥有强大近身攻击能力的单位. 一旦击败他们, Stalker所使用的Void Key(虚空钥匙)的地点就会暴露. 为了重新打开虚空传送门, Void Key必须被插入到传送门房间中央的Torsion Beam Device中. Lotus让Tenno进入虚空中, 这样Sentients就无法跟随而入, 因为虚空对于他们来说是剧毒. 到达传送门的另一端之后, Alad V让tenno去寻找导航面板来确定他们的位置. 而导航面板所在的房间的窗户看到的景色让Alad V非常吃惊: 月亮! Alad V解释, 月亮很早就被认为已经被摧毁了, 而真相是, Lotus利用她的能力把整个月亮藏在了虚空里. Lotus告诉Tenno, Reservoir是Tenno力量的源泉. 必须不计代价保护它. 当导航面板被激活之后, Lotus发现Stalker离开飞船并且进入了月球. Lotus告诉Tenno跟着Stalker. Alad V发现Orokin Tower将月亮在虚空中的位置隐藏了起来, 所以建议Tenno去瘫痪掉Orokin Tower. 为了达到目标, Tenno必须找到被藏在发电机房间内的面板并且入侵他们. 这4个面板分别会有一个蓝色的瓶子在中间, 摧毁他们. 当4个面板都被摧毁之后, Ordis将会联系玩家并且告诉他们已经准备好获取坐标了. 保卫月球: Grimaldi, 地球 Ordis提到他想起来以前曾经来过一次月球, 他印象中那次也是为了Tenno. Lotus解释说Reservoir是Tenno力量的源泉, 它的秘密让Stalker发了疯. Lotus请求Tenno的原谅, 并且告诉Tenno必须保证月亮继续处在虚空中. 到达月球之后, Tenno被要求组织Stalker到达月球的虚空控制中心(Moon's Void Control Room) Stalker想要利用虚空崩坏来摧毁月球, 同时也会摧毁Reservoir, 以及其中的Tenno. 然而在玩家到达之前, Stalker已经开始了虚空的崩坏. Lotus决定让月球重新回到普通的空间以防止它被摧毁, 为了将月球重新定向, Tenno需要重新激活Void Control Room里面的虚空罗盘(void compasses) 到达Void Control Room之后, 玩家必须黑掉房间中央的控制面板, 并且重新激活3个分布在房间周围的虚空罗盘. 只要靠近他们, 他们就会吸取warframe的护盾能量来激活自己. 这些罗盘一次只能激活一个, 并且必须按照顺序挨个激活. 黑掉中央的控制面板之后, Shadow Stalker(也就是有新武器和技能的高级Stalker)会出现. 就想平时被Stalker刺杀一样, 如果Tenno使得Stalker的血量降低到一定程度, 他就会消失. 但是这非常难, 因为Shadow Stalker就像Sentients一样有适应能力. 当罗盘被重新激活之后, Hunhow威胁Alad V要将他变成Orokin, Alad V留给Tenno一个祝福之后为了防止自己被找到而逃之夭夭. 还提醒Lotus别忘了他们的交易. 当所有罗盘都被激活之后, Lotus让Tenno到Pendula去令它失效. Pendula就是维持月球在虚空中稳定的装置. 房间中央的四个角落分别有4个Pendula, 被一个可以漂浮和传送的警戒之眼(Security Eye)保护着. 警戒之眼会对玩家释放飞行缓慢的冲击波, 同时可以削减warframe的能量. 同时也可以摧毁Pendula. 警戒之眼和Pendula都免疫任何攻击. 因此Tenno必须引诱警戒之眼去摧毁Pendula. 当第一个Pendula被摧毁之后, 警戒之眼就会开始释放大范围的AOE攻击. 这种攻击无法摧毁Pendula. 而每个Pendula被摧毁, 这种AOE攻击的释放频率就会变得更高. 当所有的Pendula都被摧毁之后, Lotus就会让玩家尽快赶往撤离点, 在此过程中, 玩家将可以听到一个叫做"Ballas"和一个叫做"Margulis"的对话. 他们正在争论关于"恶魔们(devils)"的命运. 当月球回到地球轨道之后, 一个单独的全视使会在赶往撤离点的途中与Tenno, 和它战斗并不是完成任务的必要条件. 拯救Reservoir: Tycho, 地球 这个任务必须单人完成, 无法组队 Lotus要求Tenno必须尽快行动, 因为月球已经暴露, 而Stalker正在前往摧毁Reservior的途中. 再一次的, Tenno到达了月球, 在进行任务的途中, 将可以继续听到之前任务中的声音, 揭示着Margulis与她的工作, 以及Orokin对此的反应. 在关卡的最后就是Reservior, 一个喷泉环绕的池塘. 之后过场动画开始, 当Tenno走向Reservior的时候, 它露出了一个金色的花朵形状的容器. 容器打开了, 里面有一个穿着紧身衣的人, 之后那个容器将椅子推了出来, 而里面的人落到了地上. 屏幕开始闪烁并且模糊了起来, Warframe忽然瘫倒在地, 在视野消失之前, 耳边回想起了Margulis的声音: "Dream...not of what you are, but of what you want to be" (梦...非你所是, 你所欲也) 听到了这句话, 那个人开始爬向warframe, 并且触碰它. 这个动作重新激活了warframe, 并且让warframe在臂弯里怀抱着他. Stalker出现了, 并且向要杀了他们. 但是他忧郁了. Hunhow愤怒的咆哮了起来, 斥责Stalker的憎恨是如此的软弱. 之后Sentient出现了, 想要完成他们的任务. Lotus要求Tenno立刻回到穿上, 并且称呼Tenno为"指挥官"(Operator, 即Ordis也就是船上的中枢对Tenno的称呼). 现在玩家必须要带着一个人到达撤离点, 而且Sentient的爪牙还紧随在后. Warframe的机动性被极大的削减了, 行走会变得非常缓慢, 并且无法使用任何其他移动动作. 虽然无法使用任何武器和攻击技能, 但是Warframe可以使用防御性技能, 比如Rhino的钢化皮肤. 所带的人可以释放强大的能量冲击来摧毁Sentients. 在这个阶段, 你是不会死的, 你的生命值不会降到1以下. 击败敌人并不是完成任务的必要条件. 回到船上之后, warframe依然带着那个人, Lotus告诉他们进到船舱的最下面, 那里有Somatic Link(躯体连接装置). 他们不知道的是, Stalker已经潜入了这里并且遵从Hunhow的命令在他们碰到Somatic Link之前杀死他们. Stalker会施放红色的冲击波将玩家击退很远, 玩家需要躲避或者使用冲击波来格挡. 当玩家接近Somatic Link之后, 必须使用冲击波通过Link上面一个蓝色的球体给Link充能. 当充能足够之后, Link会将玩家推回初始地点, 玩家需要再次回到Link进行充能, 此过程需要重复3次. 一旦Somatic Link被充能三次, 他就会释放强大的冲击, 使得Warframe和那个人(之前一直用的The person)分开. Stalker站在了因为和Operator分开而失去活力的Warframe面前. 那个人因为恐惧而颤抖着, Hunhow, 通过Stalker的巨剑, 将Warframe(在这之前一直被认为是Tenno)称为真正Tenno的"金属傀儡". 而"真正的Tenno"就是从Reservior中出现的那个无助的人(The person). Stalker将巨剑刺进了Warframe之后, 想要令Tenno窒息而死. 忽然之间, 无法解释的事情发生了, Warframe重新站了起来, 将War(也就是Stalker的巨剑)拆成了两半, 挣脱了Hunhow的控制. War的破碎使Stalker承受了剧烈的痛苦, 不得不离开. 一阵盲白, 真正的Tenno失去了意识. 后记 Lotus出现了, 亲自抱着"那个人"进入了Somatic Link. 此时自定义窗口会出现, 让玩家定义他们"真正的脸". (也就是真正的Tenno的脸). 当玩家的自定义完成之后, Lotus终于揭示了, 眼前的人就是Tenno, 真正的形态. Lotus开始询问一些问题, 来确认Tenno还记得什么, 并且帮助他重新回忆起一些记忆. 她揭示Orokin的一员, Margulis, 如何在他们那无法控制的力量中拯救他们. 她为Tenno创造了一个"梦境". 并且还揭示了Margulis被Orokin所杀. 她创造梦境的想法也被他们用来创造"Transference"(精神转移), 可以让Tenno通过一种远程的"surrogate"(替代品), 来控制他们的力量, 也就是Warframe. Lotus继续说明了一些Tenno的历史, 也提到了他们所创立的学派, 每个学派都有他们战斗的基准. 玩家可以从5种学派中选择一个, , , , , and , 之后Lotus会告诉Tenno那些学派的主旨, 会给玩家一个所选学派的"Focus Lens"(专精水晶). 至此, 任务完成, 并且Ordis会给玩家发送一封邮件说明得知Operator生还他非常高兴, 并且将War(Stalker的巨剑)的剩余部分以及一个"伤痕纹身"交给了Tenno. Tips *在最后的与Stalker的战斗中, Tenno的冲击波可以立刻摧毁Stalker释放出的能量波. **点射冲击波而不是长按更为有效, 因为冲击波的攻击力非常强, 可以瞬间摧毁能量波. **记住击败Stalker并不是主要目标, 填充Somatic LInk的能量才是. *整场任务都不需要与Stalker交战, 绕开他直接完成主要目标即可 Trivia *The Second Dream was first hinted at by Ordis following , when he occasionally says "Do not split the dream" as part of his reoccurring lines. **It was later directly mentioned by the Lotus during the Natah Quest in reference to how she protected the Tenno, saying she "hid them away in the second dream". *While the replies that the player chooses during the Operator's conversation with the Lotus has no gameplay effect, the choice of replies are used to reorder the choices of Tenno Schools once the selection screen appears, with the school most suited to the Operator appearing on the extreme left, and choice to the extreme right being the least suited, ex. choosing the conversation options "I remember studying" and "We sought knowledge" will put Naramon to the leftmost side as the most desirable choice. Players are still able to choose which school they desire however. *Certain elements of the Second Dream appear in previous lore entries in the game: **The transport ship Zariman and the story of its children were first mentioned in Ember Prime's Codex entry, and again in the entry for Rhino Prime. **The male Orokin called Ballas whose voice could be heard during the quest is Executor Ballas, one of the members of the Orokin Congress of Executors, who was first mentioned in the Crewman Synthesis entry. *According to Keith Power, one of the soundtrack exclusive to this quest had its choir voiced by Jen McMillan. Media U18SecondDreamPoster.png|Promotional artwork for The Second Dream THE SECOND DREAM QUEST Part 1 What is a Tenno? Warframe THE SECOND DREAM QUEST Part 2 WE ARE TENNO! Warframe SPOILERS The Second Dream Ending (Update 18)|Second Dream ending and customization fr:Le Second Rêve